Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash☆Star Tick Tack Kiki Ippatsu!
''' '''Futari wa Precure Splash Star Tick Tack Kiki Ippatsu! is the movie for Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star and was released on December 9, 2006 in Japanese cinemas. Synopsis In the morning, Saki oversleeps her meeting with Saki. Mai was waiting for her at their meeting place, but Saki was really late. Mai went to a near clock shop, where old man was winding an old clock. When Saki came to the meeting place, Mai wasn't there. She panicked. Then she went to that store, and saw Mai. The girls hurried over various shortcuts, and a guy asked them about the oldest clock in own. They told him about that old clock at the store, but they didn't got in time to register. They begged for the registration guys to let them in, and he made an exception. Saki said she was in top form, but Mai said she wasn't at all, because she overslept and they were late. Then Kenta came, trying to cheer them on, but the 2 were too stubborn. Then the contest started, and the host called 2 famous singers - Mukai Aki and Uchiyae Yuka as judges. Everyone were there. Saki and Mai were still in a fight, and were nervous. then their turn came. Theycame on a stage, prepared to sing Ganbalance de Dance song (original ver), but they were too nervous, and together wished, that the time would just stop. And it did. Only Saki and Mai could move. Flappy and Choppy changed to their original forms and could move too. Moop and Foop started jumping on people's heads. Mai scolded them, and Saki said it looks like fun. She wanted to grab some cotton candy and ice cream before they reverted to normal. Mai scolded Saki too, and she said she was just kidding. Suddenly, 2 strange mascots landed not far away from them. They were hurrying, and went to the same clock store. The old clock was shining, and the 2 of them went into the lock. Saki and Mai followed them and went near, but everyone got sucked in too. They were in a giant orange ball, and asked where they are. The 2 mascots from before said, that they are in the Land of Clocks, and asked, who they are and why didn't they stopped. The taller mascot said, that it's ok, because they have spirits with them. They said, that the time had stopped, They have to return the clock spirits to the Infinite Clock, so the time would be restored. There are still a bit time left, so they, the hands, can move. They introduced themselves as Hours, the short hand and Minutes, the long hand. Then the guy from before came. Choppy felt really dark presence. The guy introduced himself as Sirloin, a perfect warrior from Dark Fall. He was surprised, that Saki and Mai heard about them, and said, that they are Pretty Cure. He thanked them for telling about that clock, This was the entrance to the Land of Clocks. The girls got into a fight again. Then Hours and Minutes asked him to return the clock spirits into the clock, or else the time will be stopped. Sirloin said, that this is what he wants - a world to himself. He reminded the girls their wishes - for time to be stopped, to get ice cream before everone awaken... Then Saki and Mai transformed to Bloom and Egret. They fougt Sirloin, but he quickly defeated them. Hours and Minutes started beating his leg, asking to give back Clock Spirits, so tommorrow could come. Then he opened his briefcase, with purple mass coming from it. It sucked everyone inside some giant maze. Sirloin said, that this is endless maze, and there is no way out. Bloom said, that where is entrance, exit is too. Then they realised, that they got split up from Moop and Foop. Meanwhile, the 2 were wandering, and met the Clock Spirits, who also had no idea about the exit. Back at the rest, they were wandering around, and appeared in some strange desert full of clocks. Bloom thought it was the same, and Egret said, that it's somehow different. Then the 2 got into a fight again, because Egret wanted to keep looking for exit, and Bloom was worried about Moop and Foop. Then the 2 Cures went different ways, leaving Hours and Minutes alone. Suddenly, uzaina came to Egret, and Bloom heard her screaming. She hurried, but Egret wasn't there. She was in one of the clocks, when the door shut. Egret tried knocking, but it disappeared, and she fell. Meanwhile, uzaina left, and Hours was with fainted Bloom outside. Bloom woke up, and she was hurt. Flappy said, that she can't use her full power, unless she is together with Egret. Then Bloom asked about her, and Hours said, that she must be with Minutes. Flappy said, that he can't feel any presences nearby, and Bloom asked, that she maybe is defeated, and everyone opposed. Bloom blamed herself for what she said, and suddenly reverted to Saki. Same with Egret, who was with Minutes worried about Bloom, and changed back to Mai. Something was wrong with their first memory, because both remembered eachother as little girls meeting themselves as teenagers. the little girls ran away from the teenagers. Saki was sitting, thinking she's alone, and can't do anything. Then Hours said, that sitting here won't solve anything. He is worried about Minutes, because he likes to wander off to danger without him around. He asked, isn't she worried about Mai, and she said she is. Hours said to go and help her friend if something happens. This is what means to be a friend. He said he's worried about Minutes. Mai also was thinking alone. She said, that she's worried about the future. She thought, that everything's going to be fine as long as she paints, but she realised, that it won't be enough. Future has tons of possibilities. Saki was the one that learned her that. Minutes asked, why isn't she looking for Saki. He was sure, that both Saki and Minutes are fine. Mai said, that Saki might hate her, but Minutes said, that important is what Mai thinks of Saki, not opposite. All he does is make Hours angry, but he still likes her. He asked, is it fine, that she'll never see Saki again, and Mai remembered all the times she had fun with her. Saki also remembered those things. Hours decided to go look for Minutes alone. Saki asked Flappy, is it possible for her to be Mai's partner again, and Flappy said, that they still are partners. Then Saki stood up, grabbed Flappy and Hours, and then shouted for Mai as loud as she could. Meanwhile, Mai with Choppy and Minutes were searching for Saki, and Mai heard Saki's voice. No one else did. Minutes said, that he is sure, that she heard Saki, because they are partners. Then Mai shouted for Saki too. Saki heard her too. They ran to each other, and Moop, Foop and the Clock Spirits heard Saki and Mai's voices. Saki and Mai met, and jumped to each other, hoping to catch each other's hands, but they didn't made it and were about to fall, when Moop, Foop and Clock Spirits caught the girls. Uzaina was chacing them, when it's "hair" fell down. It was just a wig. And behing that wig on it's head was a door - exit. When uzaina attacked, Saki jumped down on it's head, handling to one of the door rings. The door didn't open. Then Mai came, and together they opened the door. Uzaina disappeared. Everyone were now back in the Land of Clocks near the Infinite Clock with Sirloin. Everyone from the Infinite Clock went to it to turn the hourglass. Sirloin tried stopping them, but Flappy and Choppy, and later Moop with Foop took his hand to prevent from attacking. Then he surrounded Saki and Mai, together with Flappy and Choppy, who turned to their commune forms, and Moop with Foop, who were in Saki and Mai's hands, with the pile of sand. Then Saki and Mai joined hands. They apologised to each other, and their suits changed to Bright and Windy's, just unbloomed. The girls said, that they were really scared, and their skirts bloomed. Then they said, that they might just be a burden to each other, but they still want to be together, and their hair changed. They they said, why do they like to be together, and Moop with Foop's power gave them Spiral Ring Set. They said together, that if they are together, they can do it, and they have fully transformed then, breaking the sand pile. Then Sirloin started attacking them like before, but this time the Cures were in harmony, because they weren't fighting. They threw Sirloin away, but he turned to monster, attacking the Cures. But they standed. He asked, why aren't they giving up, and they said, that they will never give up. Our powers as individuals may be small, but if we join hands together, a great power can be born. Sirloin said, that they don't have future, no matter how much strenght they put together. Windy said, that the fuure where you are all alone is boring. There will be no one you can trust. No one else at all. That's why they decided to don't give up and build a future with everyone. They used Spiral Star Splash, together with the power of the Infinite Clock spirits. Sirloin used his attack against Spiral Star Splash, saying, that he's the strongest, and Bright with WIndy said, that they're not perfect. This is why they need to be together. To hoin hands together, to build a miraculous power. Then, from the Infinite Clock, 12 Zodiacs gave their power to Pretty Cure, resulting in Sirloin's defeat. After that, the Clock Spirits, as well as Hours and Minutes, returned to the Infinite Clock. People at the Land of Greenery started moving too. Saki and Mai now were back at their karaoke performance stage, and music had turned off. The host turned it on again, and Saki with Mai started singing Ganbalance de Dance as the ending song of the movie. Characters Pretty Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Movie Exclusive Characters *Minutes *Hours *Clock spirits Villains *Uzaina *Sirloin Trivia * The characters of Minutes and Hours represent the hands on a clock with Hours being the Short Hand and Minutes being the Long Hand, as well as the tortoise and the hare. * This is the first movie where the Cures do not recieve an upgrade. * This is the shortest Pretty Cure movie, clocking in at 50 minutes. Pretty Cure movies usually are 70 minutes long. Gallery Category:Movies Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Gallery